Super ed wars
by Adam 01
Summary: Warning: no hates on this or be destroyed. Also if you want to know the plot: READ IT! spoiler: its a multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This Summer...

prepare.

for.

GIANT

ROBOTS.

" to the ship! To the ship!", eddy said

"eddy, NO!" Said double D

"1000 humans, 1000 machines. These machine will decide the fate of this world, just has it has been for all worlds ." The machine said in a monotone voice.

3

2

1

BEGIN!

It shows the front of a door, with the sound of a toilet flushing repeatedly until stopping completely. Eddy then came out the room, saying," still won't go down."

coming out...

NOW!


	2. GGG

every reference I use belongs to there owners. begin working slaves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

sup, the names eddy McGee. used to be normal(somewhat), living the live of a 15 year old. that is, until the robot wars began. now, I have a bad ass robot that shoots fists. jealous?

oh? you wanna know _how_ I got it? well it all began on a Saturday Night... you, narrorator, take over. NOW!

we see the eds sitting double ds' house. ed was playing a videogame, double d was reading, and eddy was on his phone texting someone, that is, until he said," hey double d, when is she going to get hear, anyway?", eddy said. eddy has gotten taller, nearly as tall as double d. he wears a long sleeved shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

"she'll get here soon, eddy", double d said. double d didn't grow that much, but now had some muscle. he was wearing a green tie, his orange shirt, his usual hat, white sneakers, and black jeans.

"I need an exact time, Double D."

"maybe 15-16 more minutes."

"can't you just text her?"

"oh yeah.", double d said Before taking out his phone.

_dd: Where are you? It's been over an hour._

_ellie: sorry. Chased by kevin._

_DD: it's fine. just make sure that you're safe._

_ellie: Kay._

_DD: how far are you?_

_ellie: outside your door._

_DD: WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?_

_ellie: I was about to knock on the door when you asked._

_DD: oh. you also have the present, right?_

_ellie: of course._

_DD: good. I'll go get the door._

_"_eddy, could you go get the the door?", Double D said. "sure.", eddy said. Double d then let a smile from his face .

eddy then went to the door. he couldn't wait for ellie to get over. it was double d's birthday and my girlfriend, ellie( I'll tell you how we met later), was supposed to bring the present: a new telescope. she was supposed to be here 3 hours ago, which is probably because of the kankers. jesus are they scary.

i look through the window to see ellie. her hair was as black as the night and her eyes were as blue as sapphires. she was big in some areas(wink,wink:), and was as tall as ed. My type of girl. I'm also pretty lucky I got her in the first place. Most of the hot chicks were sluts, and I'm not talking the girls who wear too much makeup, I'm talking hand-jobs in class and moaning in the bathroom sluts! And I remember meeting her like it was yesterday... Cue flashback!_  
_

we see eddy in a bathroom using a plunger on a sink." WHY. CAN'T. I. GET. THIS. UN. CLOGGED! screw it, I'll let someone else do this bull crap!" Eddy yelled before throwing down the plunger.i then heard the ringing of a bell, indicating that fourth period was over. " yes, Lunch time! Can't wait to get me some chimichangas!", eddy said. It was his favorite food and his thing to say. A match made in heaven. As I was about to walk out of the caf, someone closed the door on me, destroying the holy food and also messing up my shirt. the culprit was none other than shovel chin the maniac. "fucking trash.", Kevin remarked. in the late years that have followed since our little adventure, Kevin had became more and more violent, which is the main reason why I avoided him, and so did the rest of the cul-de-sac, except for nazz, who's doing him just to look cool. I guess dating the future psychopath makes you a better bitch than anyone else. it seemed that he was following some hot bimbo, but I could care less.I would go after that slime ball, but I don't want to get shanked on the way home. eddy then went to his locker, opened it, took off his shirt, pulled out a new shirt, and put it on, leaving the other one in the locker. I was now contemplating the idea of going home, or going to class. it was a no brainer.

as I started to walk toward the front gate, I could then hear a girl screaming. out of instinct, I decided to see what was happening. when I reached the corner, I could see clearly what was happening. it was the girl being held and groped by kevin, screaming help and bloody murder. I reacted quickly and karate chopped him in the neck, and then she was like," eddy! I want your babies!", and I'm all like " of course you do, baby!", and then I fucked the SHIT out of her, AND THEN THE ALIENS FROM NEW YORK-

"EDDY, GET BACK TO THE FUCKING SCRIPT YOU FUCKING MORON!", the narrorator said.

"SURE, MOM! okay, where was I... oh yeah! THE ALIENS FROM NEW YORK-".

"GODDAMNIT! everyone, the truth is that he did try to help, but he got knocked out from a back hand to the face. ellie took that time to grab her purse and hit Kevin upside the head, then called 911, had him arrested, and, feeling pity for you, went on a date with this sad bastard. and that's the damn truth!"

" and then she started to warm up to me enough that we were able to hold hands in public."

"does it make it any less pathetic?"

"...back to the plot."

"AND I'm doing the script over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reach for the door, seeing the muscles of my hand moving, reacting to my very will. as I grab the door, I felt a feeling. the unknown feeling that is the sense that someone is behind you, mixed with a humongous feeling of dread.

and in a flash...it was gone.

not just the feelings of dread, but also everything. the floor, the door, the lights. everything was gone. all I saw was darkness, but it felt like... it felt like...

**MADNESS.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

two-part special, bitches!

and now that I am done this, I will now give out to you a new chapter of... what should I put out next. oh well, how about you tell me! don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! oh, and some things are going to be on hiatus until summer.


End file.
